Painterly: Signature Edition
Painterly: Signature Edition is a is a 3D platformer by N Studios for The V², and a remake of Painterly. This Signature Edition features vastly upgraded visuals and a slightly modified story to better flow into the next game in the series, Painterly: Life. Story Introduction Stricken with grief over many occurrences in his life, young artist Adam Morsai creates grim pieces to capture his depressing outlook. They are kept stocked in his studio apartment, only to be seen by his eyes; after one instance of showing his work to another, he prefers for no one to ever see his artwork again. This has left him with severe financial issues, since he cannot sell his work and is unemployed. One night, while Adam is passed out on his drawing desk, a half-finished painting in front of him, his art is suddenly changed. That captured darkness now turns to light, saddness to happiness, and death to life. However, when Adam awakens to find these sudden results, realizing that the only work left in his image is the half-finished painting left on the desk, he isn't happy about it at all... Looking at five canvases on the walls, each of them changed from their original forms, Adam notices two child-like sprites in every one, the new characters having fun in each new setting. "Them..." Adam mutters, taking up a brush, and painting over them with his secret signature, a symbol which he calls the Morsaius. He infects all five changed paintings with this symbol, using it to cover the unfamiliar characters. Once all of the paintings have been marked, Adam stands in front of the "gallery wall." His eyes roll back into his head, and he collapses to the floor of the apartment. When Adam awakens, he opens his eyes and sees a vast field in front of him. The sky above is split, halfway red and halfway blue. The sun sets to the west of a stone tower. He ventures inside, climbing to the tenements at the top. Adam no longer appears in his simple clothing, as he had in the real world. This mysterious landscape is the final painting on the wall, the one least touched by the spread of light. He is in his idealized form, a character he created off of himself. Adam raises his arms and, with a flourish of his cape, he proclaimed: "Darkness shall return to the paintings on the wall!" Suddenly, an army of monsters (also his creations) rips through the environments, invading all of the paintings. In the very first, a world known as Emerald Hills, the monsters find those responsible: a boy and a girl, the two child-like characters. They both try to fight, but in the end, the girl is taken to Adam Morsai's tower, and the boy is left for dead. Except, not exactly, for he awakens! The boy sets his sights on the tower, and prepares to venture across the ravaged paintings, which are slowly returning to their original forms, to rescue the girl. Ending Gameplay The player controls Forte, the boy who must save his partner and keep Morsai's paintings free from evil. There are 5 painting worlds, each with their own unique, colorful 3D environments. The goal in each world is to open the way to the Morsai's original painting under each, where the boss resides. Each Morsai painting is sealed away by the monsters of the surface, and the player must fulfill what conditions have to be met in order to get in. In one world, it requires the rebuilding of a key. In another, it isn't blocked at all, rather a heavy focus is put on the platforming to get there. Because of this style of play, the worlds, though quite expansive, feel like large, content-rich levels. Worlds Characters Bosses Enemies Emerald Hills Icicle Tops Golden Desert Sunset Field Morsai Tower Gallery Painterly Signature Logo.png|Logo Forte Signature.png|Forte Melody Signature.png|Melody Morsai Signature.png|Adam Morsai (Painterly Form) Akaye Signature.png|Kaitlyn Akaye (Human Form) Leafair Signature.png|Leafair Kicoa Signature.png|Kicoa Maku Signature.png|Maku Iceair Signature.png|Iceair Sunset Kicoa Signature.png|Sunset Kicoa Monocle Melt.png|Monocle Melt Sandair Signature.png|Sandair Wizzar Signature.png|Wizzar Emerald Kicoa Signature.png|Emerald Kicoa Fyair Signature.png|Fyair Fyruo Signature.png|Fyruo Icyuo Signature.png|Icyuo Ice Kicoa.png|Icicle Kicoa Dra Gonar Signature.png|Dra Gonar Emerald Hills Signature.png|World 1: Emerald Hills Icicle Tops Signature.png|World 2: Icicle Tops Golden Desert Signature.png|World 3: Golden Desert Sunset Field Signature.png|World 4: Sunset Field Morsai Tower Signature.png|World 5: Morsai Tower Trivia *This is the first remake by N Studios. *This is the first game released by N Studios for The V² by Toroko. Category:V2 Games Category:Original Games Category:N Studios Category:3D Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:2016